Petite énigme
by lasurvolte
Summary: Apparemment il y aurait peut-être une énigme que Kyuu n'aurait pas encore mise à jour… Ryuu/Kyuu


**Titre : **Petite énigme

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** Apparemment il y aurait peut-être une énigme que Kyuu n'aurait pas encore mise à jour…

**Genre : **OS

**Couple : **Ryuu/Kyuu

**Thème :** Peut-être bien que…

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 6 variations

* * *

Peut-être bien que la plus grosse énigme ne se trouvait pas là où Kyuu le pensait. Si le garçon avait su résoudre beaucoup d'enquêtes qui paraissaient souvent compliquées, emmêlées, impossible à comprendre, il y avait cependant quelque chose qui était juste là devant lui et qu'il ignorait, ne remarquait pas du tout. Malgré son sens de l'observation hyper développé, il faisait si peu attention à cette chose pourtant si évidente par moment, qu'on pouvait le croire aveugle.

Kinta, lui-même, qui avait pourtant souvent un train de retard, l'avait remarqué. Megu et sa mémoire photographique ne pouvait oublier certains détails qui montraient l'évidence. Quand à Kazuma, malgré son jeune âge, il avait deviné. Hormis Kyuu donc, toute l'équipe savait ce qu'il se cachait dans la tête de Ryuu.

Les signes ne trompaient pas, quand ils faisaient équipe celui aux cheveux violets désiraient le plus souvent se mettre en compagnie de Kyuu, tous deux s'échangeaient de longs regards quand ils avaient saisi quelques choses, se comprenant sans se parler, sans avoir à dire quoi que ce soit. Ils n'hésitaient pas à se prendre la main, et Ryuu parfois admirait l'autre qui semblait encore plus doué que lui pour résoudre les enquêtes.

Bref, c'était palpable et limite évident, mais Kyuu n'avait absolument rien remarqué du tout. Si bien que Megu, alors qu'elle causait à Ryuu avait finit par lui dire :

- Si tu ne lui dis pas, il ne le verra jamais.

- Je sais mais…

- Kyuu est un garçon naïf et plutôt optimiste, je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra mal.

- …

Peut-être bien que cette grosse énigme ne se résoudrait jamais si Ryuu ne faisait pas le premier pas. Ses trois amis l'encouragèrent et finalement il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais en même temps il n'avait qu'à se dire que ce n'était qu'une affaire de plus, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. C'est en pleins milieu d'une enquête qu'il se lança :

- Kyuu… Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Dans un grand sourire le concerné lui répondit :

- Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryuu ?

- … En fait…

- Tu fais une tête vraiment sérieuse, est ce que quelque chose te gêne ? Tu as résolu l'enquête ? Toi aussi tu as remarqué que…

- Kyuu ! Ce n'est pas ça.

- Ah ? Alors quoi ?

- Je… En fait voilà, le moment est peut-être mal choisit, mais je t'aime Kyuu.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, toi, Megu, Kinta et Kazuma, je vous aime tous beaucoup. C'est génial de faire équipe tous ensemble n'est ce pas ?

Ryuu poussa un petit soupire et se fit plus explicite :

- Kyuu, tu ne comprends pas, je ne t'aime pas comme ça.

- Hein ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi !

- …

- Je ne peux pas être plus clair.

Kyuu resta bouche-bée, et pourtant il était difficile de le mettre dans cet état. Le faire rire, le faire pleurer, c'était simple, mais le laisser sans voix, sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire, c'était sans doute une première.

- Je… Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça Pour l'instant occupons-nous de l'enquête.

- D'accord Ryuu.

Et le garçon profita de cette échappatoire pour s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant celui aux cheveux violets seul et un peu déprimé.

L'enquête il l'avait déjà résolu depuis longtemps, et il était sûr que Kyuu également, du coup maintenant il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de l'effet de sa relation sur son ami. Il espérait que l'autre ne le détesterait pas.

De son côté le garçon aux cheveux noirs, réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui annoncer Ryuu. Etait-ce une blague ? Non ce dernier n'était pas du genre à en faire. Il était donc sérieux.  
Alors que devait-il faire lui ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que… C'est vrai que parfois l'autre semblait lui porter de l'affection mais… Okay il y avait certains signes parfois qui montrait que… Mais quand même de là à penser que Ryuu… L'aimait…

Ryuu l'aimait.

Il était amoureux de lui.

C'était bizarre à se dire, ça semblait sonner comme dans une sorte de rêve. Pourtant c'était la vérité. Et plus il y pensait et plus Kyuu voyait à quel point il avait été aveugle. Comment ne pouvait-il remarqué que maintenant tous ces signes qui ne trompaient pas ? Peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu envie ? Tout simplement. Ou alors… Alors cela lui avait paru complètement impossible, peut-être bien qu'il avait mit tous ses signes sur le compte d'hallucinations passagères.

Quand à ce que lui ressentait, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

Alors au moment où tous attendait le nom de l'assassin, que Kyuu allait bientôt dévoiler, il coupa net son discours, surprenant tous les gens présents dans la pièce.

- Ryuu je t'aime aussi, alors après on sortira ensemble d'accord ?

Celui aux cheveux violets eut un petit sourire et acquiesça.

- Super. Bon après ce petit intermède je continue, en fait j'ai remarqué que…

La suite échappa totalement à Ryuu, pour une fois dans sa vie il s'en fichait du mystère, il venait de trouver quelque chose d'encore plus important.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ma première fic sur tantei gakuen Q, et peut-être la dernière, ou pas ? AHAHA on verra !


End file.
